


Brothers

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [11]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ego Christmas, Gen, Ice Skating, WKM, warfstache, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: Mark once upon a time loved his brother William...For the Ego Christmas challenge on tumblr. Prompt #9: Ice Skating





	Brothers

“Hey, Mark…are you okay?”

             “Hmmm?” Mark looked up at his adopted brother and found William, already slightly red-faced from the cold of the snowy mountain cold with his ice skates over his shoulder, looking concerned. And in truth, no Mark was not okay, but he wasn’t about to let that ruin his time with his brother. So, he put on his best smile and patted William on the back. “I’m fine Will.”

             “Really? I know how things get when your dad is upset…”

             That was the understatement of the year. Mark could still see the tears in her eyes as she pushed them out the cabin door and told them to go play. He could still feel the bite of his father’s words as he once again disappointed the man with nearly impossible standards. Mark felt his gloved hand clutch into a fist, but he quickly forced himself to loosen it. He pulled up all his acting skills as he tried to not look like he was forcing his smile. “I’m fine Will,” He said as he wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder bringing him in for a brotherly hug. “My dad is a jerk, but I’ve been dealing with him for a long time now and really the best thing is to not let it get to you. Like right now I am not focused on me and my bros having fun ice skating. So, would you please stop making that face and just enjoy the moment?” For a moment Will seemed unconvinced but Mark brought out the big guns and put on his best pout. “Pwease, for me brother?”

             And William laughed as he rolled his eyes. “Fine, if it’s for you, I will try to have fun.”

             “That’s better!” Mark said as he tried to ignore the deep grinding feeling in his gut. He instead turned towards the path leading down to the ice pond, the snow crunching under his boots. “Come on, last one there is a rotten egg!” And with that he took off running down the snowy trail with Will calling after him with a laugh:

             “What are you like five?”

             They were both laughing as they raced down the trail, doing their best not to slip in the snow as they did. Soon they came to the top of the hill overlooking the ice pond and down below they could see Damien already skating across the dark frozen water. Then Mark heard Will groan. “What’s wrong?”

             “Why is Celine here?”

             Mark looked and indeed Celine was there, skating alongside her brother. She was amazingly graceful in the way she skated, doing leaps and twirls like a pro. Mark guessed that perfection ran in the family. “Come on Will,” Mark said, giving Will’s shoulder a gentle nudge, “she’s Damien’s twin sister and she’s been away at that fancy boarding school for the past few months. What’s your problem with her anyway?”

             “Nothing,” William answered sulkily, “it just that it’s supposed to be you, me and Damien. It’s supposed to be us guys, not us and a girl!”

             Mark sighed as he rolled his eyes. “And you call me the five-year-old? Come on.” Careful as to not lose their footing, both made their way down to the edge of the pond. Damien spotted them almost instantly and skated over.

             “Hey guys!” he said with his usual brilliant smile. “Ready to go?”

             “So ready!” Mark cheered. “I am so ready to show you how much I’ve improved since last time Dames!” William opened his mouth to answer as well, but the words died, and his face fell into a frown as Celine skated over.

             “Hey Mark!” she said with a smile. Then her eyes turned to daggers as she smirked at Will. “Hey, William.”

             “Celine,” William said with a cool tone.

             Mark and Damien shared a look, then they both rolled their eyes.

             “See you boys out on the ice,” Celine said, skating out into the middle of the ice again.

             Will watched her go with a cool eye before turning that look on Damien. “Why is she here? I thought you said it would be just us guys?”

             “She’s my sister,” Damien answered, “and she wanted to come. What was I supposed to say?”

             “How about ‘n’ followed by an ‘o’?” William answered.

             “Come on Will,” Mark said, nudging his brother’s shoulder playfully again. “Just forget that she’s here and let’s just enjoy ourselves!” When Will looked like he was going to protest Mark put on his best smile.

             And Will sighed. “Fine.”

             A few minutes later Mark and Will were in their skates and out on the pond. William was kind of a natural at all things physical so learning to ice skating was a no-brainer for him. That was not the case for Mark, unfortunately. He shakily skated around the pond, going slow as he pushed off with one foot and then the next. “You’re doing well Mark!” Damien said, skating up next to him. “Last year you couldn’t stand upright without help. Now, look at you, skating on your own!”

             “Yep, gone from awkward duckling to even more awkward goose,” Mark chuckled as he tried to still his trembling legs. “All I can hope for is that I don’t get such a sore butt as last year!” As if waiting for those exact words, Mark’s legs gave out from under him and he hit the ice with a resounding thud landing right on his behind. He groaned knowing he would be sore in the morning.

             “Nice one Mark,” Celine said, skating over offering her hand to him. “That was almost graceful.”

             “Well, what can I say,” Mark chuckled as the twins helped him to his shaky feet, “I have a lot of practice falling on my butt. I’ve practically made it an art form.” Mark smiled as Celine giggled. She really did have a cute giggle.

             “Hey Damien, come and race me!” Will called from the other side of the pond.

             “Coming!” Damien called, carefully letting go of Mark’s arm and skating over to where Will was waiting.

             “So, what is up with your brother?” Celine asked as she and Mark watched the other two set up for their race. He was holding onto one of her arms somewhat firmly to make sure he didn’t fall so he supposed that he owed her an answer to the question.

             “You mean why is he such a dork?” Mark asked, making Celine giggle again. “He’s just…William, I guess. He’s always been kind of loud and annoying, and he tortures all the staff with his pranks. I still don’t know how he gets away with half of them. But…and I know it’s hard to see sometimes, he really is a good guy.”

             “That was surprisingly…deep, coming from you,” Celine said, with a sneaky smile.

             Mark raised an eyebrow at her as he chuckled. “I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.”

             Celine looked as if she was about to answer but the sound of a loud crash made them both look up. And Mark’s eyes grew wide as in a flash he watched William disappear under the ice. “Will!” Mark screamed as suddenly his legs forgot how wobbly they were, and he started towards his brother. But the sudden movement made him fall backward and the instant his head hit the ice, all was black…

…

             Mark woke quickly, his eyes snapping open. He sat up quickly, and found himself in his bedroom. How did he get here?

             “Hey, you’re awake,” a familiar voice said.

             Mark turned and found William, in bed with him, dressed in his pajamas. For a moment Mark just looked at his brother, which was alive very alive.

             “How’s your head feeling? You were out quite a while?”

             Mark just stared at his brother in shock.

             “It’s okay,” William said calmly, gently touching Mark’s shoulder. “Just as I fell through the ice, you slipped a hit your head. Luckily Celine and Damien were there to help us both. Anyways, we’re home now, and the doctor says we’ll both be okay, although you are going to have a big lump for a while. Your dad is a little miffed, but your mom is keeping him calm for now so nothing to worry about.”

             Mark said nothing, just continued to stare at his brother.

             “Mark are you- “

             “I thought you were dead.”

             “What?”

             Ignoring the growing pounding in his head, Mark leaped forwards and wrapped his arms around William’s neck, hugging him tightly. “When I watch you fall through the ice I thought that you were dead!” Mark said, not even caring if there were tears in his voice. “Dear God! I watched you fall and I thought I had lost my brother! Please don’t do that to me ever again! I need you Will!”

             William wrapped his arms around his brother’s body, gently rubbing his back. “It’s okay Mark, I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you. I’m going to stay right here.”


End file.
